A Sealed Fate
by Fanfictionlover1212
Summary: What if the Orichalcos stone makes Dartz another offer? The chance to be reunited with his true love Iona. In exchange Dartz is required to obtain the powerful soul of one teenage girl. He sends Valon and Alister to Domino high disguised as students, hoping for Valon to befriend her and bring her back to him. Rafael warns Dartz that this is a bad idea. See why and for what reasons.
1. Prologue

**_Author note: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this fanfic story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. No flaming, please! If you don't like my story then don't read it, simple as that. However if you do like it please make sure to add it to your favorites and/or follow me._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters or settings. I do own all my original characters._**

Dartz entered his lair and cast his gaze upon the stone wall in front of him. Here were the souls of millions of people both adversaries and innocent. For ten thousand years he labored to collect the souls of men, woman, and children. Anyone in the right mind would think he was some sort of monster for carrying out this madness, however, he justified his actions by telling himself that it was for a good cause.

A vibrant green light radiated from the stone around his neck. The stone of Orichalcos had exposed him to the truth, opened his eyes to what he was too blind to see before. The stone showed Dartz that the world was a cruel place and that humans had inherent darkness in their hearts. He grimaced thinking back to the day it all began.

It was 10,000 years ago when he ruled as King of Atlantis, an island located far from the rest of the world. Atlantis resembled a perfect civilization, one superior to all others existing on the planet. One day a meteor shower rained upon his kingdom, containing the powerful stones of the Orichalcos. The stones gifted the people of Atlantis with great knowledge and power eventually, Atlantis became the most advanced civilization on earth, however with power came corruption and greed.

The Orichalcos began to reveal the evil side of people, turning those with malice on the inside into horrible, ugly beasts on the outside. He clenched his fist tightly thinking of his own wife Iona. How he hated himself for what had happened, but at the time he had no other choice. Despite being the image of beauty and perfection, she herself had morphed into a vicious, wolf-like creature. She had tried to attack him and having to think fast he used his sword to stop her. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to remember the painful memory.

Scared and confused, Dartz looked to the Orichalcos stone for guidance. It promised him that if he were to collect enough souls he would be able to resurrect the great Leviathan to help him destroy the earth and restore it to the paradise that it once was. For this task, he knew what was required of him. He needed powerful souls and he knew exactly where to find one. He witnessed the Pharoah Atem in ancient Egypt, learning of his special ability to control duel monsters and even the mighty Egyptian Gods themselves. However, he was unable to capture his soul back then as the Pharoah had another enemy that stood in his way. He had to wait patiently for 5000 years for the Pharoahs return, it was only now that he recently discovered that the spirit of the Pharoah was contained in an ancient Egyptian artifact held by a school boy in Domino, Japan. To him obtaining the Pharoah's soul was quite a simple task one that he thought very lightly of however he couldn't say the same for another task that he had to complete.

Along with the rebirth of a perfect civilisation, the stone of Orichalcos had recently made Dartz another offer, one much too good to refuse. The chance to be reunited with his true love Iona. Yes, the stone promised that it would return her to him, not as the malicious beast that it had brought out of her, but as his beloved wife, his soul-mate, his beautiful queen. In exchange for his wife's revival the Orichalcos wanted one thing in return. The soul of one girl. Not just any ordinary girl, but just one girl in particular. The Orichalcos had told him that in order to bring back the one he loves he would need a powerful soul, one of sorrow, bitterness, and hatred. This soul existed in no one other, but a teenage girl. Her name - Natalie Summers.

He knew exactly where to find her as the stone had told him that she resided in Domino City. Now he just needed a way to bring her to him, and he knew just the guys to do it. He was yet to send his three underlings to pay the Pharaoh a little visit and to obtain the three Egyptian God cards, however, he felt that it would be a bit too much to send all three males to retrieve her at once. So he had three choices - Valon, Alister, and Rafael. He knew that he had to choose carefully, as the incorrect choice could cost him dearly.

Firstly there was Rafael, the eldest of the three of them. He was a burly man, quite tall and broad. He was a serious character and the most responsible out of the three of them. He had a gruff voice and appeared to be quite intimidating to those who didn't know him. Perhaps he was not the best choice...

Secondly, there was Alister. Unlike Rafael, he had a tall, lean build. His grey eyes were always stoic and void of emotion. Sarcasm and arrogance were second nature to him, being evident as he constantly argued with Valon. "Maybe I should reconsider my options..." Dartz thought to himself.

Lastly, there was Valon, he was the youngest out of the three. His facial expression always contained the most emotion in comparison to his older companions - Rafael and Alister. The Australian was the most vocal out of the boys and his blue eyes seemed to glimmer cheerfulness and hope. One could say he was the friendliest of the lot. Yes, Valon would be the one to bring the girl to him. Dartz nodded at his mental decision.

"Rafael, Alister, Valon!" he called out.

"Yes Master," they all replied, kneeling before him.

"There's something I need you to do,"

"Of course, Master," Rafael spoke up "You want us to find the Pharaoh and obtain his Egyptian God cards, correct?" Even though Rafael was responsible and required less direction than the other two, he was somewhat of a know it all and this often irritated Dartz.

"Why don't you try listening for a change? It's a good skill, you know." he snapped. Rafael silenced himself and gave Dartz an apologetic nod, prompting him to continue. "Yes, but there's someone else I need you to attend to,"

"Lemme guess, it's tha' Mai Valentine chick righ'?" Valon jumped in. Dartz scowled as he was interrupted once again, but this time, he decided not to say anything.

Mai Valentine had actually shown great promise in carrying out his plans. She was a broken duelist, trapped in the inescapable cycle of loneliness which had continued through her childhood into her adulthood. She was tired of being stuck in the shadow of her friends, simply wanting to be the best. The initial plan was to get her to side with them, but since the Orichalcos had made him the offer that day he had to get his priorities right. She wasn't going to be any use in bringing Iona back, so why bother with her at all?

"No, I've actually found someone else who shows more promise," Dartz replied

"Who is he?" Alister questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a she," he answered.

Valon then began to chuckle to himself.

"Give it a rest Valon!" Alister said, glaring at him. "Just because we're dealing with a girl, it doesn't mean you have to get all excited and riled up,"

"I'm not!" Valon yelled through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah?" Alister questioned, raising his voice. "Then what do you call what you did just before?"

"Stop it, guys!" Rafael growled, "We're in the presence of Master Dartz,"

Both boys stopped arguing and diverted their attention back to Dartz. Seeing that they had all calmed down, he began to speak again."And I want you to be the one bring her to me," he said, pointing at the young Australian.

"See, I knew 'e would want me for the job fellas!" he said, turning to Rafael and Alister.

"But why him?" Rafael and Alister, both questioned in unison. They both had a shocked expression on their face.

"I believe that Valon is the one most suitable for this job," Dartz replied casually.

"Where will I find 'er?" Valon asked, his smile had dropped because now he was thinking about the seriousness of the plan.

"Valon, you will attend school with her," Dartz informed. "You will befriend her, gain her trust and bring her to me,"

Alister simply snorted in response to Dartz's request. Dartz then quickly diverted his attention to the tall red-head. "Is there a problem Alister?" he questioned, his eyes slightly narrowing.

"Um yeah!" Alister replied matter-of-factly. "How can we be sure that Valon won't get into any fights?"

"We can't," Dartz continued. "And that's why you must accompany him, Alister,"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Master...," Rafael began. Valon and Alister were like fire and oxygen, to put it simply the two guys just didn't mix. This made Rafael wonder why Dartz was crazy enough to assign those two to work together.

"Are you questioning my sense judgement, Rafael?"

"No, Master," he quickly replied.

"Good," came Dartz response. Then he cast his gaze towards Valon and Alister, "You both will behave."

"Yes master," they nodded.

"I will organise you a flight to Domino tomorrow," Dartz stated, before exiting the room.

Tomorrow they would start their big mission.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Second Chance at Education

**_*News Report*_** **  
** ** _"In the last 24 hours, monsters have been spotted across the globe including a Winged Dragon that was seen perched on top of the Taj mahal. These creatures are believed to be life-like holograms associated with a popular game - Duel Monsters. We now take you live to a Kaiba Corp press conference where gaming company president Seto Kaiba will make a statement."_**  
 _Kaiba - "We've done extensive testing of our holographic simulation systems. Now I can confirm without question that these sightings are unrelated to Kaiba Corp. Our state of the art technology is working perfectly."_  
 _ **"You heard it here. Seto Kaiba is claiming his company is not responsible for today's events."**_

Alister slumped back on the couch with a large smirk on his face. How he enjoyed watching Kaiba squirm under the pressure of demanding reporters and the blinding lights of flashing cameras. It was one of the rare moments where the teen billionaire could be seen out of his comfort zone, despite his efforts to remain calm and composed it was evident that this whole ordeal had taken a large toll on him. Beads of sweat decorated his forehead as he was constantly being hurled questions that even he couldn't answer. His blue eyes bulged in fear for the reputation of his company. This would surely ruin him.

"Looks like things aren't too good f'r Kaiba," Valon said, putting a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "Poor guy,"

"Don't pity him!" Alister exclaimed, shooting him a disgusted look. "He deserves it,"

Valon returned Alister's look with one of confusion, he didn't know why he despised Kaiba so much. He shrugged, "If ya say so."

 ** _"And now for the Sports news..." the television continued._**

They perked up in anticipation for the sports news, both boys were sports fans however, Valon had a greater interest in these physical activities than Alister did. He tossed around frantically in search of the remote to increase the volume. Unexpectedly the television screen went blank.

"HEY!" they yelled in unison, turning around they saw Rafael holding the television remote.

"We were watching tha'!" Valon shouted in frustration.

"That's enough," Rafael said sternly. "You two need to get ready for school."

With a heavy sigh Valon and Alister rose from the couch and headed towards their rooms, both muttering curse words under their breath. They groaned in agony as the school uniform that they were made to wear was nothing like the daily attire they were used to. The material was stiff and made their skin itchy, making them feel extremely uncomfortable. After adjusting his hair in the mirror Alister flung something across the room in exasperation, its collision with the wall producing a large bang. Valon quickly rushed toward the room, he found Alister with his head buried in his hands.

"I know you don't like it mate bu' neither do I," he said, attempting to comfort him. "I really miss me shoulder pads."

Alister looked back at Valon and gave him a faint smile. Even though the two were always quarrelling they still cared for each other. "I'm just not cut out for this whole school thing, that's all."

"And you think I am?" Valon questioned him, slightly chuckling.

"I just wish Rafael could go instead of me," he said, looking pretty downbeat again. "He would've been a better option."

"Nah mate. I actually asked Raf why 'e wasn't coming with us 'n' apparently it's because Master Dartz said tha' 'e's too old f'r this gig,"

They both shared a laugh.

"Who's too old for what? Rafael asked, frowning as he entered the room. He had overheard them talking about him as Valon spoke quite loudly.

"No one," Alister replied quickly.

Rafael wasn't the petty type and let it go. "Are you two ready to leave now?" he questioned, glancing at his wristwatch.

They both nodded in response.

Picking up their backpacks they walked out the front door. As they began to advance further and further away from the house they heard a voice calling out to them, "Hey, guys!" They hastily whipped their heads around and immediately a clicking sound of a camera resonated through the air.

"Oi Raf! What the 'ell do you think you're doing?" Valon yelled crossly.

"Yeah, Rafael what's your problem?" Alister questioned, glowering at him.

Rafael laughed at their reactions. "Awww look at my two boys on their first day of school," he teased, flipping the display screen of the camera to face them. It was a funny sight to see Valon and Alister dressed by in school uniforms, in a way they were almost unrecognizable. The expressions on their face were a mixture of many different feelings and this humored Rafael. The lead up to this mission had made them so uptight and cranky and since he wasn't directly involved he enjoyed using every opportunity that he had for his amusement.

Even though Rafael thought it was fun to tease them at times, he did feel sorry for them. To tell the truth, Dartz had thrown Valon and Alister into the deep end by assigning them to this task. Here they were on a mission, disguised as high school students when both of them never really had the chance of experiencing a proper secondary education themselves. Alister had partially received a high school education when he lived back in Bosnia however, it was constantly interrupted by the war going on at the time. In addition, the loss of his family had a great impact on his motivation and drive to learn even when the turmoil had ended. Valon, on the other hand, had barely received any form of education at all. As a child, he was left orphaned. Having nowhere to go he took to the streets, his best skill using his fists. Even though Alister was oblivious to this, Rafael knew very well that Valon lacked the essential skills of being able to read and write. Which given his academic environment could pose quite problematic.

For Rafael, this task would have been significantly easier. Sure things would've been slightly different for him due to the fact that Domino high was a public school and he had attended a private one back home in France. Both places would have their differences, but at least he knew how to interact with other students, stay on top of assignments, respect professors and keep out of trouble, a few things that he knew his fellow companions would struggle with. His train of thought was broken when he saw them attempting to mount their motorcycles.

"Valon, Alister. Stop!" he shouted.

"Wha' now, Raf?" Valon replied, sounding quite annoyed.

Alister simply removed his helmet and cast a cold glare in Rafael's direction.

"You can't take your bikes," he stated simply.

"N' why not?" Alister questioned, folding his arms stubbornly.

"Because we don't want to attract too much attention," he answered. "It's best if I drive you there."

Rafael was right. Of course, there would be other students who owned motorcycles at Domino high, however, the motorcycles that they had were vastly different from the models that Valon and Alister owned. Dartz being the owner of the successful corporation Paradius meant that he was able to provide the best and most expensive things for his subordinates. The last thing they would need was envious boys and swooning girls crowding around every time they arrived at school. Valon and Alister sighed in defeat and followed Rafael to the large silver vehicle. Stepping inside they shut the door and fastened their seated belts. Turning the key in the ignition the car roared to life and they sped off into the distance.

Finally, they had arrived. Rafael hauled the car to a stop at the drop off zone. "Here we are boys, Domino High," he said, gesturing to the large building outside the window. Valon's eyes widened in awe, as he could see many students bustling around the school yard. Alister's expression remained serious and unfazed, regardless the two were reluctant to leave the security of the car.

"Go on," Rafael said, urging them to leave.

Unbuckling their seat belts, they slid out of the vehicle and retrieved their backpacks from the trunk of the car. They advanced towards the tall building, but expectedly Rafael called them back,

"Guys come back here," he said, wagging a finger at them.

Returning to the silver vehicle they look at him with an attentive manner, ready to listen to what he had to say.

"There're a few things I need to clarify," he began. "Master Dartz expects that you both stay focused on your target during the mission. There will be no fighting, no destruction of property and no interaction with students outside class. Especially girls, don't get involved with them physically or emotionally."

"What does he mean by that?" Valon asked, furrowing his brow confusedly.

"He means keep it in your pants Valon!" Alister stated simply.

"Well the same goes f'r you mate," Valon said, giving him a cheeky smile.

Alister simply rolled his eyes in response.

"So are we all clear with the rules?" Rafael questioned.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Good," he said, exhaling a large amount of air. "I will come and get you at the end of the day. Have fun!" he said. He then started up the car and drove away.

Before any of them could say anything, there was the sound of screeching tires. Glancing behind him Alister saw that a limousine had pulled up into the drop off zone. It didn't take a genius to guess who was inside. Alister scowled as he saw Kaiba exiting the limo, a big silver briefcase in his hand. The driver had wished him something like "Have a good day," which he ignored and kept walking. Alister began to shake angrily, there only a small distance from him was the guy who had taken his brother away from him. How he would make him pay.

Upon observing a very aggravated Alister, Valon aimed to calm him down. "Just relax Alister and focus on the mission," he said, gently placing his arm on his shoulder.

Alister rapidly shook his head, trying to maintain composure. Inside his head circled many inventive ways of harming Kaiba, but he was on a mission and he should be staying focused. In his mind, he envisioned his brother's cute smile and his ears echoed with the sound of his innocent laugh. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a busted action figure. Mikey loved this and it was the closest thing he had left to him.

 _"Once Dartz is finished with Natalie" he told himself. "I promise Kaiba will be next."_


End file.
